Ghosts
by Miakaghost
Summary: General creepyness about Kanan's ghost....


Ghosts

_The year is 1999, and tourists are now exploring the long forgotten ruins of Hyakuganmaoh's castle. The mayor is making an introduction at the opening ceremony, and they are recording her speech. _

_"Life has many mysteries, and this castle is but one of them. Here, today, on this lovely September 14, 1999, we open this mystery to all who wish to attempt to solve it, be they tall, or be they small." _

_After the speech, the mayor is called over by her nervous audio director. _

_"What is it?" She asks. He pales, and plays back one part of the speech. _

_"Life has many mysteries, and this castle is but one of them." There is a slight murmur heard. The mayor shrugs._

_"What's the problem?" Another of her assistants comes over. He listens, and scoffs. "Probably a tourist, coughing in the middle." He sees the audio director shake his head, now very pale. _

_"Well, I just measured out that…murmur. The human voice ranges from 300 hertz, to 3000 hertz." _

_"And?"_

_"That…murmur…falls at a distinct 10 hertz. Far too low for any voice." This intrigues the mayor. _

_"Play that segment again, and….soften my voice, increase the volume on the murmur." The audio director does as told. _

_"Life has many mysteries, and this castle is but one of them." Begins the mayor's recorded voice, then…there is a soft, _

_"Get…out…" It's a voice alright, but how could a voice fall below the human capability of 300 hertz? The audio director shudders. _

_"You think it's a ghost? They say, thousands of years ago, there was a massacre here." _

_"Ridiculous. Raise the voice again." The mayor orders. The volume of the voice is raised once more and becomes,_

_"This is no museum, foolish wench. Get out….now!" It's still rather soft, but has quite a bit of ferocity. It's also definitely feminine. But what woman has such a voice, and one so low? The mayor pays no heed to unidentified voice, and walks out to the stage. _

_In the split second that the special effects person isn't looking, his fire effects go haywire, and begin to burn down to the stage. The audio director shakes his head. Needless to say, the Hyakuganmaoh castle is closed. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The year is 2004, and it is five years after the incident of the burning stage, that the Hyakuganmaoh castle is reopened to the public. Given light of previous events, they decide not to have an introduction ceremony. Things run smoothly, and it appears children are rather interested in a place once a home for demons. That is, things run smoothly, until one couple decide to check out the basement. _

_The young woman, with her new husband, head down to the basement, and decide to tape a small greeting there. The woman stands in front of one cell, and her husband begins recording. _

_"Hi, everyone. It looks like we got our wish for an exciting place to visit on our honeymoon. So here we are, at the Hyakuganmaoh castle, and currently, we are in the basement. I'm standing in front of one of the many cells that the centipede demons probably used for their prisoners." The woman leans back, and suddenly feels a chill in the air. How could three inches make such a difference of temperature. She leans forward, and feels warm, and leans back, and shivers. She waves for her husband to stop the camera. _

_"How about I take a picture of this cell?" He suggests. "Since you think it's so cool."_

_"Sure." The picture is snapped, and they laugh. The husband opens the window of the video camera, and replays the footage, then pales. He stops it, and switches to see the picture, and shudders. _

_"Let's show this to the officials." Not long after, the couple are in the office of the managers of the exhibit. _

_"What's the matter?" The manager asks. First, he receives the photo taken. The photo of the cell. "Hm…who is this?" _

_"We don't know…she wasn't there when I snapped the photo." The man replies. There in the photo is a young woman, perhaps nineteen, in a long white dress, a cross necklace around the collar of her dress which covers her neck. _

_"Anything else?" He receives the video taped in the basement. He pushes it into a player, and plays it. There, in the center, is the young woman, but behind her…in the cell, standing a little to the left of her shoulder, is the woman in white. _

_"Hi, everyone. It looks like we got our wish for an exciting place to visit on our honeymoon." Then…it looks like the woman in white is speaking, and there is a small murmuring sound. _

_"Hold it, what's she saying?" The manager toys with the controls, and mutes the tourist woman's voice, then increases the volume of the murmur._

_"Get out now….while you can…" that is the woman in white's message. _

_"That voice…how many hertz is it?" The manager asks one of his assistants. It is well known that the human voice is made of tiny electronic waves, and is measured in hertz. The human voice ranges from 300 hertz to 3000 hertz. The assistant pales as he replies. _

_"10 hertz." _

_"I see. Close us up for today." The manager orders, and his assistant ushers the couples out of his office. He smiles, and plays the rest of the tape, the tourist muted, so only the woman in white's voice is heard. She says but one more thing. _

_"I'm so sorry, Gonou." _

_a/n: Supposedly, this can happen with ghosts. And supposedly, all ghost's voices fall well below the normal human range of 300 hertz to 3000 hertz. It's happened repeatedly. I hope you like this one. It's a little corny, but…hey. I thought it was cool…but then again…I'm a ghost fan, and read entirely too much into ghost stuff._


End file.
